Tres Meses Para El Amor
by queen-chiibi
Summary: Ángela Weber es una exitosa editora con un novio según ella maravilloso Ben Cheney, teniendo planes de boda y acompañando a su amiga Isabela Swan a su despedida de soltera en las Vegas en medio de la celebración descubre a su novio acostándose con su "amiga" Jesica, con el dolor cegándola y con mucho alcohol en sus venas termina casada con Alec Volturi.Resumen completo dentro.
1. Prologo: Mi Vida

Hola se qye debería actualizar otros fics pero sino me sacaba esto de la cabeza no pdróa continuar.

Espero y les guste este fin de semana o el proximo miercoles esta lsito el primer capitulo ya bien. Esta medio escrito :)

Bueno disfruten.

Emmm así Twiligth o Crepusculo como queran llamarle no me pertenece sino a Meyer yo explotaría más otros personajes que tenian más potencial e historía.

* * *

**Resumen.**

Ángela Weber es una exitosa editora con un novio según ella maravilloso Ben Cheney, teniendo planes de boda y acompañando a su amiga Isabela Swan a su despedida de soltera en las Vegas en medio de la celebración descubre a su novio acostándose con su "amiga" Jesica, con el dolor cegándola y con mucho alcohol en sus venas termina casada con el presidente de la rama americana de Agencias Financieras Volturi, Alec Volturi, que tomo a la noche anterior como el fin de su vida sentimental después de descubrir que su novia, Reneesme Cullen (hermana de Edward, cuñada de Bella y prometida de Jacob Black) lo usaba por su dinero y se acostaba a sus espaldas con su enemigo Jacob Black, no se resistió a los ojos de ciervo perdido de la pelinegra ahora ambos tienen que vivir casados tres meses soportando a amigos, familiares y ex metiéndose en su relación y quien sabe quizá en esos tres meses nazca el amor.

* * *

**Prologo.**

**_"Mi vida"_**

**Pov´s Ángela.**

Hola, mi nombre es Ángela Weber soy la mayor de tres hijos y la única mujer, mis hermanos menores son unos mellizos siete años menores que yo, mi padre es pastor y mi madre maestra de primaria, viví desde que nací hasta los 18 años en Forks, Washington un pequeño pueblo cerca de Port-Angels donde llovía el 70% del tiempo, nevaba el 20%, el 15 % estaba nublado y con ligera neblina, el 3% era semi húmedo y frio y el 2% restante variaba entre soleado, semi soleado, probabilidades de huracán, aguanieve y clima templado.

Pese a todo era un lugar lindo y tranquilo donde conocí a las que serian las personas más importantes en mi vida, aparte de mis padres y hermanos claro esta, Isabela Swan que es la hija del jefe de policía de Forks, Charlie Swan, muy tímida e introvertida con una gran obsesión por la literatura romántica, ella estudio periodismo y ahora es una conocida periodista de la sección policial y critica de libros, esta comprometida y pronto a casarse con su novio desde la escuela media Edward Cullen que es un medico que esta haciendo una especialidad en cardiología, pero ya luego sabrán más de ellos ya que son una constante en mi vida junto a sus familias.

Mi mejor amiga es Leah Clearwater, al principio no creí que pudiéramos convivir en paz pero terminamos llevándonos de lo mejor, fue y es mi gran apoyo en mis decisiones, ella es escritora al principio cuando me lo dijo no me creí pero ahora soy su editora somos un gran equipo, oh creo que olvide mencionar que soy editora ambas estudiamos en la Universidad del Sur de Florida (USF) ella letras y yo edición, más propiamente dicho diseño grafico y letrado, somos inseparables yo la consolé cuando su novio y primer amor Samuel Uley la dejo por su prima Emily esa fue la primera vez que quise golpear a alguien en mi vida ¿Cómo esos canallas podían pasearse frente a ella frescos cual lechugas viéndole tan destrozada? Aun así ella les perdono todo y yo solo me aguante de decirles hasta de lo que se iban a morir, si bien hoy en día no les odio no puedo evitar sentirme incomoda en su presencia, ella es todo lo opuesto a mi, es fuerte, libre, extrovertida, terca y decidida. Incluso su hermano Seth es como otro hermano para mí. Es mi compañera de departamento y nuestras familias parecen casi hermanas aunque ella es unos años mayor que yo. Hasta la fecha ella sigue sin tener novio.

Y el amor de mi vida, mi novio y con quien tengo planes para casarnos a mediados del próximo año, cada que pienso en él no puedo evitar que una sonrisa soñadora se plante en mi cara su nombre es Benjamín Cheney y es fotógrafo en el mismo periódico conde Bella trabaja y muchas veces han sido compañeros de en una investigación hemos salido casi el mismo tiempo que ella y Edward, lo adoro aunque a Leah le de mala espina últimamente dice que sus sentidos lobunos le dicen que algo esconde, jajajajaja ella como muchos quilewtes tiene una gran creencia en que sus antepasados fueron lobos, creo que se esta poniendo algo sobre protectora con los planes de matrimonio que estamos haciendo pero aun así será la madrina.

_"-siempre la madrina nunca la novia Ang, ese es mi cruel destino- me dijo cuando se lo propuse"_

Siempre ha sido dramática en este tipo de situaciones es una de las razones por la que la adoro siempre sabe cuando y como sacarme una sonrisa o carcajada ojala pronto encuentre a un hombre que la valore y ame tal cual ella es.

Ben es el amor de mi vida, y mientras lo tenga a él conmigo la vida es perfecta.

Si eso creo mi vida es perfecta: un trabajo que amo por que ¿Qué mejor que tener literatura nueva y vieja a mano siempre y trabajar con tu mejor amiga?, una mejor amiga en la que puedes confiar infinitamente, una familia comprensiva y amorosa, unos amigos confiables y un novio maravilloso con quien pronto me casare ¿Qué mas podría pedir?

* * *

**Pov´s Alec**

Definitivamente mi vida va de mal en peor, ahora no solo tengo que lidiar con los constantes acosos de mi hermana Jane, la presión de nuestro padre Aro por que me case y tenga herederos y su frese:

_"-Alec no me hago más joven, quiero nietos a quienes malcriar y una nuera que sea un fuerte y digno pilar de la compañía- me dice cada vez que hablamos, que nos vemos y es la frase que esta siempre al final de sus correos así como la que manda a decir con empleados y mis tíos."_

¡No! También con los fuertes e incesantes rumores de infidelidad de parte de mi novia Reneesme Cullen y no podían ponerle a otro que no fuera el siempre sarcástico, jovial, aventurero y playboy de Jacob Black de la Asociación Black que da ayuda a reservas naturales, indígenas y alberges aunque los rumores dicen que gran parte del dinero se va en amantes, alcohol, fiestas y su elegante armario, claro que son solo eso rumores así como el ultimo donde hablan de él y Reneesme saliendo de un hotel a altas horas de la madrugada después de haber llegado cerca del anochecer a dicho local, ambos casuales y en la misma ciudad donde se realizo la anterior fiesta por la Sociedad Protectora de Animales de Alabama y el lugar donde casualmente mi novia eligió hace un mes como lugar para vacacionar, son simples casualidades y era el mejor hotel de la ciudad obviamente ambos se hospedarían solo en lo mejor, si solo es eso pero la cosa es que era un motel de mala muerte alejado de la ciudad.

En este momento me encuentro muy confuso será verdad o será mentira, últimamente mi querida Reneesme esta actuando extraño y no quiere ir a lugares públicos conmigo esto esta haciendo que me estrese más.

Después de todo este monologo creo que quieren saber quien soy, bueno mi nombre es Alec Volturi, soy el presidente de la rama americana de la Agencia Financiera Volturi cuya sede principal esta en Volterra, Italia y cabeza principal es mi padre Aro Volturi, es un hombre que pese a su superficie graciosa, apacible, caballerosa y amistosa es un ser manipulador, obsesivo, posesivo y con un fuerte temperamento aun así eso no evita que se preocupe por su familia que somos mi madre Suplicia, mi hermana menor Jane, mis tíos Cayo y Marcus, y yo su hijo mayor y futuro presidente de la sede central.

Mi familia es todo menos tradicional: mi madre es una gran inversionista así como una imagen ideal para la agencia, es lo que se espera de mi futura esposa y lo que vi en Reneesme aparte de su espontaneidad y ganas de vivir, tiene una vena sobre protectora y siendo sinceros odia a mi novia, ella misma fue quien me dijo los rumores y que debía cortar de raíz todas mis relaciones con esa chiquilla poca cosa, adoro a mi madre pero realmente creo poder llegar a amar a Reneesme y no tener un matrimonio por conveniencia como ella y padre.

La siguiente en la lista de mi familia y amigos es mi hermana pequeña Jane, no lo es mucho solo un año, ella tiene lo que comúnmente se conoce como complejo de hermano y uno muy avanzado, es cariñosa, graciosa, muy respetuosa, elocuente pero también vengativa, tirana y muy impulsiva cuando siente que las cosas no marchan como ella quiere, ha manifestado su desagrado por mi pareja en mas de un millón de ocasiones y de muchas formas diferentes, aun así la adoro hemos pasado por mucho juntos como para alejarnos por mi relación con Ren simplemente espero que todo se solucione sin complicaciones aunque su respuesta siempre es:

_"-Cuando sea digna y no me haga pensar que es una insignificante masa andante derrocha oxigeno con lo escaso y contaminado que hay-"_

Lo se un amor total, pero la tiene en mejor estima que mi amigo Dimitri, ella no le llama pequeña zorra brinca camas, siempre discuto con él por eso y me responde

_"-Me dijiste que nunca te mintiera solo estoy siendo honesto-"_

Reneesme parece haberse ganado toda la antipatía de mi familia y amigos, lo que incluye a mi padre Aro y mis tíos que la miran como poca cosa pese a ser la hija menor de Carlisle Cullen viejo conocido de ellos.

Gina la asistente personal de mis padre y prácticamente nana de Jane y mía, dice que ella no le da confianza y que busque una mejor mujer para mí, Félix dice que me vaya con cuidado y ella no es lo que esperaba de mi novia.

La verdad es que ninguno de mis conocidos, amigos y familiares apoya mi relación con Reneesme y sinceramente se que apostaron por el tiempo que duraríamos y según las apuestas van ganado Félix y tío Cayo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

Dejen sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias :3

bye, bye hasta le proximá

Queen-Chiibi


	2. Chapter 1: Las Vegas

_**Queen_Chiibi: Hola a todas/os quienes leyeron esta loca idea. Si les soy sincera me sorpendio la aceptacion que tuvo pero aprecie cada letra de su reviews. Emm... bueno como dije aquí el primer capitulo, espero que les guste cualquier contestacion a review esta en la notas finales =^.^=**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

**"Las Vegas"**

**Pov´s Ángela.**

Este fin de semana lo pasaremos en las Vegas como despedida de soltera de Bella, todas las amigas iremos: Alice, Rosalie, Jesica, Leah, Bella, Reneesme y yo.

Iremos a un hotel-casino, haremos apuestas, beberemos y nos divertiremos como nunca, se que los chicos estarán en el hotel contiguo para la despedida de soltero de Edward más que nada por insistencia de los demás que por gusto del novio, me parece maravilloso que ellos puedan estar así de cercas sin sentirse presionados o angustiados por lo que pueda ocurrir, espero que cuando sea mi turno con Ben pase lo mismo.

**[Noche 11: 45 PM- Hotel, las Vegas]**

Ya no se cuanto mis amigas y yo hemos tomado, apostado ni donde están algunas de ellas, Bella esta en la barra con Edward que vino a verla con ya varios vasos de alcohol en sima, Leah fue a dormir a la habitación diciendo que ya estábamos lo bastante locas y ella necesitaba un descanso, Jesica desapareció hace rato de mi vista así como Rosalie, Emett, Jacob, Reneesme y mi amado Ben, creo que iré a buscarlo me estoy sintiendo incomoda entre tanta pareja, ¡Dios! Leah debió sentirse igual ya se primero veré a mi amiga y después buscare a Ben.

Subí las escaleras con cuidado olvidándome del elevador hasta el cuarto piso donde lo tome hasta el decimo, baje medio mareada por al movimiento del aparato pero camine de forma decente, o sea sin tambalearme o tropezándome, hacia el cuarto que compartíamos, entre abriendo la puerta, vi la desordenada habitación con un camino de ropa en el suelo y me di cuenta

-Aja jajá esta es la habitación de Jesica y Reneesme no la mía, jajajajaja – reí algo con pastosidad pese a hablar claramente de repente mi risa paro por una prenda en especifico del suelo, era la camisa que le había regalado a Ben en nuestro aniversario hace un mes, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y con temor camine descoordinadamente a la habitación, sonidos de jadeos, gemidos y del movimiento de la cama inundaban el camino, mi ebriedad casi se esfumo y mi capacidad de hablar fue cero cuando vi con mis propios ojos a mi novio y a mi amiga teniendo sexo en la cama de la habitación del hotel ¿Cómo podían hacer esto? ¿Será el alcohol? No, no lo es yo también he tomado bastante y no me estoy metiendo en la cama del primer tipo que me veo frente a mí.

Me encamino torpemente a la salida les hare frente cuando este en mis cinco sentidos y pueda caminar sin sentir que tengo pesas en los zapatos, mis temblorosos pasos me guían de forma lenta a la puerta mientras me pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo han hecho este tipo de cosas? ¿Será la primera vez o cuantas hubo antes? La vorágine de pensamientos negativos y sobre esta posiblemente muy extensa infidelidad da vueltas en mi cabeza tanto que pierdo la puerta y las sensaciones hasta que choco con la espalda de un cuerpo más grande y me voy de espaldas cayendo de costado tras un buro que estaba junto a la puerta, el golpe me marea más de lo que estoy pero no puedo evitar oír la conversación entre la hermana de Edward, el hombre con el que choque y Jacob Black por la voz tan conocida al ser el mejor amigo de Bella y conocido de Leah.

-Alec no esperaba que lo descubrieras o por lo menos no así – la voz de Reneesme sonaba entre enojada y sorprendida

-¿Así como? ¿En vivo y directo o revolcándose en la cama? – Pregunto el ahora identificado como Alec al cual veía por el espacio que tenia, su cabello castaño hasta el inicio o un poco más del cuello, piel pálida, alto, no muy musculoso pero vestía elegante.

-Ambas – ahora fue Jacob quien hablo

-¿Cuánto? – Fue la pregunta del único al que observaba y pese a no verle la cara podía vislumbrar su mandíbula tensarse de perfil.

-¿Cuánto llevo engañándote o cuanto llevamos acostándonos? – La pregunta sínica salió de la boca de la única mujer en la discusión por que yo no tengo vela en ese entierro.

-Vaya sínica que eres Reneesme Cullen, dime las dos cosas si tan lengua suelta andas hoy aunque por como estabas con Black yo diría que tu lengua no solo esta suelta para hablar – dijo con veneno destilando de cada palabra

-Tú idiota – gruño la ofendida

-Tranquila Nessie son palabras vacías de un despechado cornudo – dijo con malicia, ¿Cómo podían jugar así con alguien? No conozco a este hombre y lo compadezco, no, no lo compadezco eso heriría su orgullo lo comprendo y ahora también se que Reneesme Cullen es una mujer fácil y sínica igual que Jacob Black

-Cierto cariño, bien, si tanto quieres saber fue… desde el principio porque ¿enserio pensaste que alguien como yo se fijaría en alguien como tú? – Soltó una carcajada junto con sus palabras odiosas - ¡Por Dios! Somos totalmente opuestos incluso en gustos soy alguien libre, divertida y alegre, tú eres alguien aburrido, con una mentalidad anticuada y con un montón de arpías y chacales como familiares y amigos, ¡Claro que no me iba a desgraciar la vida! – Pude ver como los puños del hombre que veía de perfil se apretaba hasta estar casi tan blancos como la misma nieve recién caída

-Pues vaya – dijo con tranquilidad abrumadora para alguien quien esta en su posición Alec, yo en su lugar estaría derrumbándome, movió su cabeza se detuvo un segundo sus ojos azules (1) se detuvieron un segundo en mí antes de regresar ante la "pareja" – creo que le debo una disculpa a Dimitri – soltó un suspiro fingido – yo que creí tenias más cerebro o por lo menos no te metías en cualquier cama, y él diciéndome lo obvio bueno un error cualquiera lo comete aunque tú ya pasaste el 1ero, el 10mo y seguramente el 100avo error

-Serás descarado

-¡No! Aquí la única descarada eres tú, solo espera que esto lo sabrán todos no solo rumores sino la prensa, tus amistades… tus padres, no te salvaras Reneesme – una mueca satisfecha por lo que puedo observar adorna ahora su cara, los otros dos deben estar atónitos o sorprendidos

-S...solo quedaras como un cornudo – fue Ren quien hablo algo temblorosa

- Si quedare como el abnegado novio al cual una zorra le fue infiel con el mayor playboy de la nación, por supuesto quedare mal pero esto no se compara a lo que aran con tu reputación, ya veo los titulares – espero un poco elevo las manos como si estuviera haciendo un espectacular y continuo - ¡Reneesme Cullen de mujer con clase a vulgar mujerzuela! Simplemente genial ¿no crees? – vaya si él sabe donde golpear

- Nadie te creerá – ya sonaba desesperada la castaña – Jake di algo

- ¿Qué digo? Serás buena en la cama pero no arriesgare mi reputación o mi cuello para salvar tu vida social – dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio

- y para que lo sepan alguien a estado escuchando toda la conversación – empalidecí cuando Alec se dirigió hacia mí tomo mi brazo pero antes dijo – sin olvidar a tu compañera de habitación y su amante nocturno a quienes deben estarles sonándoles los oídos por dinero si dan esta exclusiva – oí el jadeo de ambos y me sentí desfallecer al ver las condiciones en que estaban ese par: Reneesme solo estaba cubierta con una fina sabana blanca con el cabello alborotado mientras Jacob solo traía una toalla de baño que realmente no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, ¡Hombre estamos en las mismas! Lo bueno es que lo mío no incluye a la prensa

-H…hola - mi voz es un susurro pero las caras del par de amantes palidecen varios tonos

-¡Ángela! – Exclaman ambos haciendo que en la recamara contigua se escuche un estruendo y movimiento, varios tropiezos después una desalineada Jesica que tenia puesta solo una bata de baño del hotel y Ben con una sabana enrollada en la cintura se muestran en la puerta viéndome con grandes ojos

-Amiga no es lo que piensas – se apresuro a decir mi "amiga"

- ¿entonces que es? – Dije con tono dolido

-Pues... no pienses en ello Ang solo fue por el alcohol, vamos a casarnos ¿no? – Ben hablo de forma atropellada

-Ya no lo se- dije desviando la mirada, no quiero llorar

-Al parecer un par de cornudos bien grandes – hablo burlesco Black

-Por lo menos no nosotros no somos el trapo sucio de otra u otro – cualquier estivo de sonrisa se borro del cuarteto

-esto estará en primera plana mañana- dijo Alec mientras me arrastraba prácticamente fuera de la habitación mientras ondeaba su celular touch al aire

-¡No! – Oí el grito de ellos pero fue tarde la puerta fue cerrada y el hombre que me tenia agarrada fuertemente del brazo corrió arrastrándome con él al elevador más cercano, pasos apresurados se oían por el pasillo así como murmullos, el elevador se detuvo en la planta baja donde el sujeto me volvió a alar hasta la entrada la cual pasamos enfrente esperada un auto negro y de marca italiana que no reconozco muy bien el logo, un empleado de dio unas llaves con las cuales abrió el vehículo procediendo a hacerme entrar en el cosa no muy difícil tomado en cuenta lo borracha, confusa y agitada que estaba en este momento, él entro por la otra puerta arrancando el coche de inmediato con rumbo desconocido para mí.

* * *

**Pov´s Alec**

¡Maldita! ¡Maldita! Mil veces maldita Reneesme ¿Por qué rayos me hizo esto? No, basta Alec estas pensando como un triste despechado.

-mmm… - mi involuntaria acompañante al parecer quiere preguntar algo

-¿Qué? – no me encuentro del mejor humor así que espero que hable rápido

-¿a donde vamos? – su voz es muy suave apenas un susurro, en otras condiciones ya la hubiera mandado a freír espárragos pero estamos "en el mismo barco" como se dice vulgarmente

-Al hotel que esta el la calle 15 (no se de calles de Estados Unidos o las Vegas) – conteste sin darle mucha importancia es parte de las franquicias que maneja Dimitri pero para ella parece mucho ya que ahoga una exclamación

-S…solo famosos y personas muy ricas se hos…hospedan ahí – dijo con voz temblorosa

-Un amigo es el dueño – dije con simpleza

-oh – se callo unos segundos – emmm mi nombre es Ángela Weber, no diré es un gusto en esta situación no lo considero adecuado así que espero que esto mejore – dijo con cierta facilidad pese a sus niveles alcohol en la sangre - ¿Quién eres? – vaya sorpresa no me conoce

-Alec por el momento solo Alec – dije para ver como es realmente esta chica, no cometeré dos veces el mismo error que con esa.

-Ok – fue todo lo que alcanzo antes de que estacionara el auto y la sacara casi a arrastras, subimos a mi habitación y empecé a hacer unas llamadas para cancelar la tarjeta que le di a esa, unos boletos, su pasaporte y por supuesto cumplir mi amenaza, con un Volturi nadie se mete ni siquiera Reneesme - ¿tienes algo de tomar? – Pregunto la chica que estaba junto a mí.

-toma lo que quieras del mini bar – le digo restándole importancia

-¿Qué relación tenias con la hermana de Edward? – Pregunto con curiosidad mientras vertía en dos vasos algo de whisky

-Éramos novios desde hace casi 4 años – dije mientras tomaba el vaso que me ofrecía

-¿enserio? – Parecía extrañada por lo que digo

-Si, ¿Por qué? – Le cuestiono mientras da un sorbo a la bebida en su mano y ella parece dudar en que decir o como decirlo

-emmm… lo que pasa es que emmm… ella y Jacob Black están comprometidos desde hace 4 años y hace 6 que salen oficialmente – dijo bajando la voz, tomo de un sorbo el whisky de mi vaso y lo relleno rápidamente, esa pequeña arpía ha estado siendo la calienta camas oficial del Black por cuatro años mientras fingía ser mi novia, o ella sabrá quien es realmente es el Alec Volturi al que tantos temen

-Tú por lo menos no tenias planes de casarte con ella ¿o si? – dijo intentando confortarme

-No, no tenia intención en este o ese momento de ello – dije a la chica que ya tenía la cara roja por la ebriedad y ojos cristalinos por la tristeza.

-Bueno, a mi quien me engaño fue el hombre que me pidió matrimonio y con quien me iba a casar dentro de 7 meses, Jo no se ni si quiera si esa era la primera vez o si solo era la primera vez que yo los atrapaba en pleno acto – vio por a ventana mientras decía esto ultimo – éramos novios desde la escuela media

-Es idiota – dije sin siquiera pensar pero es que hay que ver si le propones matrimonio a alguien es por algo no simplemente porque se te dio tu regalada gana o es lo que se espera de ti

-estoy empezando a creerlo – dijo suavemente, sirvió lo ultimo de whisky que quedaba en la botella y dijo – brindemos por ser unos engañados y, que me peroné el Señor, por que se pudran esos idiotas – me acerco el otro vaso mientras lo decía, aunque también por lo que dijo no esta muy acostumbrada

-y porque para mañana ellos no podrán volver a asomar sus caras a la calle – dije con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras tomaba de mi vaso al recordar que no solo envié la foto de Reneesme y Black sino la de el otro par de amantes, jajajajaja ya quiero ver sus caras en la mañana

-Alec – me llamo Ángela ha ya recordé su nombre

-¿si?

-…casémonos – dijo y no se porque me pareció una buena idea

-que aventada señora Volturi – mi sonrisa se amplio ella parece la antítesis de Reneesme así y yo la del ahora ex así que ¿Qué mejor golpe a su orgullo que ello? Será interesante. (2)

* * *

Queen_chiibi: jejejejeje si les parecio sorpecivo o quieren saber que paso cuando Angie no estaba siguan leyendo jajajaja hasta parece que los extprciono para leeer XD bueno contestando reviews, antes que nada nose si todo el tiempo pueda contestarlos así que Lo siento mucho de antemano pero les aseguro que leo cada uno de ellos y me alegran mucho. Así sea un gracias general o PM les aseguro que es de corazón -revrencia de 90 grados-

** Renesmee Black Cullen 1096:** jijijii lo se es un giro diferente a la usual, Reneesme paso de la buena a la mala pero queiria explorar ese lado después de leer muchos fics de ella me dije que queróa ver in lado oscuro de ella n.n, y el como se casaron ¬w¬ te aseguro que el proximo capitulo te gustara eso ote mueres de la risa XD bue, bue muchas graciaspor comentar espero que sea un hasta la siguiente actualizacion ^w^

**Mary**: n.n me alegra mucho saber que alguien más la quería ver como "la mala" y sin alec XD porque hay un montón de fics de Alec xNessie O.o al principio me gusto lo admito fue algo diferente y soy algo random (Lol) pero precisamente por ese randomistico lado mio de mide "oye mi misma como que una Reneesme mala no es mala idea ¿verdad?" "¡claro que no! pero.. ¿con quien?" y me tarde en escribirlo precisamente porque no sabia con quen poner al guapo de Alec hasta que vi un fic llamado Angel de la noche o angel de la oscuridad emmm en este momento no recuerdo (si te interesa en el proximo capi o por pm te paso el link es Alecxangela tambén pero ahí si hay vampiros :D) y dije Ángela claro y aquí tienes este fic.

PD: felecidades adelantadas por tu próximo cumple n.n ¿Venezuela? Ehh me encantan algunas de sus telenovelas x3 y unos cantantes de allá.

PPD: Me alegra saber que tendré una lectora asidua X3

**Chibik:** jejjejeje Yep, la familia Volturi va intervenir mucho en esta historia como familia como amigos y como cupidos XD como lo has notado Reneesme ni de cercas será la "chica perfecta" o la mimada buena y heroica X3, siempre leó de esas historias hasta que un día leí un fic donde se pasaron con eso y dije Mary Sue aquí no porque es eso en lo que han convertido el personaje de Reneesme la mayoría de las autora lamenteblemete u,u, tal vez haga una que otra cosa buena pero no sera Miss Mary Sue ni Alec su comparde Gary Tsu, aunque raramente es uno al que lo hacen más humano O.o. Espero te sigua pareciendo interezante porque apartir de ahora vendrá lo más emocionante ¡LAS FAMILIAS ENTERANDOSE! XD jejeje creo que es obvio pero cuenta de spoiler :P

Queen_Chiibi: emmm... creo que me explaye... un poco de más pero bueno espero le gustara ese capi a quienes dejaron reviews, quienes agregaron la historia a favoritos, la pusieron en alerta y a los lectores anonimos.

(1) Según tengo entendido los ojosde Ales y Jane de humanos eran azules.

(2) Alec esta bebidó y dolidó recuerden y que pese a que se lee que bebió poco ya habia tomado antes. Esto se aclara en proximos capitulos.

* * *

**_Emmm quien avisa no es traidor no voy a poder actualizar de una forma regular mis estudios andan medio pesados abrá momentos en que tarde varios meses sin actualizar no se espanten por lo menos cada seis meses actualizo y no, no estoy bromeando desde ahora aviso para que no se alteren si no doy señas de vida, lo más probable es que actualice en feriados, vacaciones u semanas academicas actualice rápido porque ya venía pensando esta idea desde hace tiempo, lo único que si les puedo medio asegurar es que actualizare una vez más este mes y una en octubre y luego hasta diciembre en los ultimos. Espero su comprención gracias. _**

**_Atte: Queen_Chiibi_**


	3. Chapter 2: ¿Casados?

Capitulo 2.

**"¿Casados?"**

**Pov´s Leah**

-¿Donde demonios esta Ángela? - Le grite al sinvergüenza de su futuro o actual ex novio/prometido que lo encontré en la habitación de Jesica con ella ¡en la cama!

-No se anoche la perseguimos pero no la alcanzamos – dijo Jesica con simplicidad

-¿Por qué rayos se fue? –Estoy a punto de matar a alguien

-nos encontró como tú lo hiciste – ¿Cómo jodidos puede estar tan tranquilo este idiota al decir esto?

-¡maldito, desgraciado! – La única razón por la cual aun están de pie e ilesos es porque Edward y Emett me están sosteniendo uno de cada brazo

En ese momento el celular de Edward sonó dando oportunidad de liberar uno de mis brazos y arañar a la que se hacia llamar nuestra amiga.

-¿Hola? – Oí como respondía y como se alteraba por la llamada y empezó a decir palabras de calma – tranquila mamá, ¿Reneesme? ¿Jacob? ¿Qué programa de televisión? – tapo con una mano la bocina y nos dijo – enciendan el televisor y sintonicen el canal de espectáculos y noticias

-voy – quien se animo a hacerlo fue Rosalie más que nada para saber que estaba pasando para que la calada y tranquila Esme Cullen se alterara de esa forma – Hm – ahogo una exclamación de asombro por las imágenes que en este momento se mostraban en el noticiero por una seria y contundente reportera que dejaba por los suelos no solo a la glamorosa Reneesme Cullen y pisoteaba a Jacob Black sino que Jesica Stanley cosmetóloga de varias artistas y el fotógrafo en asenso Benjamín Cheney eran parte de los dos más recientes y grandes actos de infidelidad del año, todos en la habitación quedamos de piedra y oí como el celular de Edward cayo al suelo en un sonido sordo como este quedaba sin palabras y sus pupilas se dilataban, pese al aturdimiento de ellos sonreí alguien, no me importaba quien y si saco algún beneficio colateral, vengo a mi amiga dejando a este par totalmente hundidos lamentaba que la hermana de Edward y Jacob también estuvieran en la misma liga que este par de animales rastreros.

_-"Esas fueron las imágenes que nos llegaron esta noche donde una de los iconos de la moda Reneesme Carlie Cullen es captada en plena andada en un terreno muy inestable, muchos saben del compromiso de hace cuatro años que ella y el muy escandaloso Jacob Black, bueno gracias a testimonios de familia, empleados de la Financiera Volturi y ayeados al presidente de su rama estadounidense Alec Volturi hemos averiguado que mantenían una relación formal desde hace casi cuatro años ¿Qué estaba pensando esta mujer? No lo se pero nunca he visto un caso donde se vea esto ¿no crees Marcus? – La presentadora de era rubia casi oro, ojos miel, alta delgada y tenia un perfil bastante sobrio*_

_-Ni que lo digas Sydney, estos casos de infidelidad cada vez son más descarados, al parecer las personas o los ricos están empezando a pensar más con las hormonas que con el cerebro si es así dónenlo hay gente que si desea usarlo – el tono sarcástico y burlesco contrastaba con su compañera, cabellos negros revueltos, ojos profundos calor caoba y poco formal* en definitiva ese par era una antítesis del otro – pero hay que decir que este par no sabia a la víbora que se metía a sus camas – se carcajeo - ¿ me equivoco? _

_-No lo haces, después de varias entrevistas y escarbar más en el fondo del asunto hemos descubierto que esta joven mujer que por muchos diseñadores fue elogiada como bohemia, elegante, de burbujeante personalidad y muy agradable es una de las clientes más frecuentes del casino Rouge conocido por ser de mala muerte y casi un burdel – dijo casi exaltándose la mujer – Dios hemos vivido engañados por esta pequeña estafadora y eso que no hemos hablado de Jacob Black y sus diversas andadas de faltas y pantalones – dijo mientras a sus espaldas salían fotos donde se veía al de piel morena entrando, saliendo y estando en un hotel con varias mujeres de… cascos ligeros y con hombres en posiciones algo… comprometedoras – y eso no es todo René Dohovan, Anna Clint, Abey Hostgood y otras les recomiendo cambiarse a otra cosmetóloga por que la suya no es de fiar_

_-Aunque yo lo consideraría no se ve tan mal si le quitas la cara y se ve que tiene experiencia – jajajajaja Jesica no sabia donde meter la cara ya que hablaban claramente de ella mientras tres fotos diferentes se mostraban en la pantalla trasera de los comentaristas – Si señoras y señoras estamos hablando de Jesica Stanley conocida por asesorar a varias celebridades que deberían considerar cambiarla o cuidar mejor a novios, maridos y especialmente prometidos ya que recientemente fue captada teniendo acercamientos muy cercanos del tipo caliente con el prometido de la editora de la famoso Leah Clearwater y su amiga desde la escuela media superior Ángela Weber, ojala no se deprima porque chicas sino el próximo libro de la saga Corazones Oscuros* sufrirá un ligero retraso – dijo con carisma el tal Marcus_

_-Soy fanática Jesica Stanley y Benjamín Cheney estoy tras su cabeza sino sale cuando debería y Cheney se donde viven me apena ser compañera tuya _

_-¿Tú? Yo comparto departamento"– _después de eso empezó una discusión de quien esta en peor situación debido a la cercanía de Cheney, para esto yo ya me estaba riendo ante la mirada consternada de todos y la avergonzada de tres personas. De repente mi celular sonó aun con lágrimas en los ojos por la risa conteste

-¿Hola?

-Leah, soy yo Ángela

-¿Ang? ¿Viste las noticias? – Exclame con jocosidad y todas las miradas se clavaron en mi

-Si pero…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Esto… ¿podrías venir lo más rápido que puedas al hotel de la calle 15 – eso me sorprendió ese era realmente caro

-Si ¿Qué ocurre? – estoy empezando a preocuparme

-te necesito aquí por favor, lo que tengo que decir es… es… es algo que no se puede hablar por teléfono – dijo con respiración agitada

- Si es por lo de Cheney no te preocupes eso esta…

-No es eso es algo más

-Ang me estas asustando ¿Qué pasa?

-¿puedes salir de la habitación? – di una mirada alrededor y salí por la puerta

-Listo

-Emmm… ¿has oído de Alec Volturi?

-¿Quién no es una figura internacional de negocios y otras cosas? – dije sin entender mucho

-Pues anoche me lo tope por lo de Ben y Reneesme – dijo algo distante ahora se quien es él salvador de la dignidad de i casi hermana

-entiendo, dale las gracias de mi parte por la ayuda

-Se los puedes decir tu misma si bienes a recogerme – dijo entonces sigue con el sujeto debe haberla sacado por su estado que dulce y considerado

-Ok, voy para allá pero porque tanto misterio

-emmm… pues porque ahora… estamos esto…

-¿Ang?

-Dijiste que no te agradaba Ben para mi esposo

-Exacto y ahora veo que tuve razón

-Bien no hay que preocuparse de eso más

-Eso muchos lo notamos

-Pues ahora ya tienes un nuevo casi hermano político y es alguien a quien estas muy agradecida – okey esto esta sonando cada vez más raro

-Dime de una vez que esta pasando

-Alec Volturi es mi esposo - ….

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Mi grito debió llegar hasta Oklahoma para lo que me importaba

-Alec Volturi y yo ahora estamos… casados

-¿CASADOS? – todo a mi alrededor dio vueltas mientras entre a la habitación con el celular en la mano y demande – Cullen tus llaves – él se iba a negar pero al ver mi mirada asesina cedió las preciadas llaves de su Volvo plateado – estoy allá en 15 minutos espérame en el recibidor - con eso corte la llamada y salí echa un torbellino del hotel.

* * *

**Pov´s Ángela**

No sabia que hacer, a quien llamar o como sentirme al amanecer desnuda en una cama al lado de un apuesto desconocido del que no conocía más de la noche anterior, una no muy buena, a mi primer impulso y tentativamente hice una llamada a Leah para que viniera pero no puedo recibirla con un semi musculoso y más alto cuerpo sobre el mío que me tenia aprisionada entre él y la cama sin mencionar que me abrazaba de forma suave pero firme, una parte de mi me decía que tenia bue ojo y otra me decía que estaba completamente desquiciada por casarme en las Vegas con un desconocido y haber dejado de ser virgen con él, si mis padres me inculcaron mucho esa creencia pero no es como si la rompiera me case antes de hacerlo y él fue delicado y maravilloso, es cursi pero es lindo que nuestras iníciales combinen A.V. debo estar sonriendo tontamente, mi celular suena y hace que el durmiente se despierte, contesto con rapidez porque el sentirlo moverse contra mi piel me causo un calor en la boca del estomago junto con un gran hormigueo en toda mi piel

-¿Hola?

-¿Dónde estas? – Era Leah algo desesperada, no algo MUY

-En la habitación

-¿Por qué no estas aquí? – Sonaba sumamente agitada – casi robe el Volvo de Edward para nada

-Lo siento mi… esposo esta dormido

-y eso que

-Sobre mí

-Oh

-Ve con un hombre en la recepción se llama Dimitri Ikevohv, dile que tienes que hablar con Ángela, él entender

-¿Quién es?

-El dueño del hotel – si la respiración irregular de Leah era una señal de su impresión entonces no quería ni imaginar como estaría cuando me viera

-Okey, nos vemos pronto – colgó con un suspiro retenido, ella no enfrenta muy bien a los hombres desde Sam y que los chicos amigos de Jacob y Seth se burlaran de ella y su humor esos días

-¿Quién era? – Grutal voz a mi lado me hizo tragar duro, los profundos ojos azules con los que me tope al girar mi cabeza hacia abajo fueron suficiente para robarme el aliento unos minutos

-Una amiga – digo suavemente

-¿viene? – solo asentí - ¿lo sabe?

-Si ella sabe tratar estos temas con discreción no te preocupes – no sabia si eran las palabras correctas pero ya estabn dichas

-es lo mejor creo que anoche no pesamos mucho

-No pensamos de echo – concorde de inmediato no creí que el alcohol y el mal de amores juntos tuvieran tanto efecto

-Afortunadamente este tipo de matrimonios se pueden arreglar discreta y rápidamente en una corte, dijo mientras jugaba con la argolla de bodas que de hecho era real muy parecida ala suya, una banda de oro con pequeños relieves.

No estábamos alterados, el alcohol solo hizo que nos tomáramos todo a la ligera no que no recordáramos, ahora casados hay que ver la forma de divorciarnos y seguir con nuestras vidas como si nada hubiera pasado tocaron la puerta y por ella entraron el alto Dimitri que fue padrino en esta locura y mi amiga Leah que me veía como si fuera otra persona.

-¿Cómo?

-eso fue muy divertido – la sonrisa del estoico Dimitri nos alerto

* * *

**Pov´s Dimitri**

-Yo lo cuento – dije con rapidez ambos casados accedieron

-Flash Back-

-¡Oye! Dimitri – escuche la voz de Alec y venía con una linda chica de apariencia angelical

-¿Qué pasa Alec? – esto es inusual se nota que están algo bebidos y eso es mucho tomando en cuenta de la poca resistencia de Alec al alcohol

-Si por la mañana vienen reporteros da una entrevista son Sydney y Marcus no te preocupes – no se que rayos paso pero cabrearon bien y bonito a mi amigo – por cierto lo de Reneesme tenías razón

-¿debo preguntar?

-La encontré en la cama con otro en pleno acto y dijo un montón de cosas bastante picantes para ese par.

-Lo siento te gustaba, ¿cierto? – y lo único que lamentaba puesto que esa tipa no me caía ni un poquito bien

-Lo pasado, pasado, te presento a Ángela será mi esposa – okey eso si fue inesperado

-¿Qué?

- Ella será mi esposo después de todo en las vegas pasa todo el tiempo ¿no? – si pero no de un par como ustedes

-Soy el padrino

-No lo pediría de otra manera

-Ojala mi amiga también pudiera ser pero no quiero regresar al hotel, ella haría una buena pareja con tu alto amigo – dijo de forma inocente no quería hacer una pareja simplemente un cortejo que se viera bien

-me hubiera encantado conocerla

/*/-*/-* Interrupción */-/*-/*-/

-Enserio se quedo corta eres bastante guapa Leah – dije con picardía, la pareja A.V. volteo los ojos esto será divertido y no he llegado a la ceremonia

Continuara...

* * *

Q.C: Hola planeaba subirlo ayer pero estaba hasta el cuello de tareas em dejare un más o menos de cuando actualizare, lamentablemente no lo volvere a hacer este mes.

Octubre 14- 20 , incialmente era del 19 al 30 pero me movieron fechas

noviembre 19- 20

Dicembre 15 - 31

En lapsos muy grandes hay más de una actualización

* Son personajes de un libro que estoy leyen Sydneg Sage y Marcus Finch si me acurdo bien del apelido son de un libro llamado Tha Indigo Spell que me tiene picada bueno recuerdenlos porque ayudaran a Alec y Dimitri en más de una des us locuras sin mencionar que dejaran en aprietos a muchos que intente meterce entre la pareja principal.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS lamento no conetsra personalmente pero aun ahorita ando algo apurada tengo dos días para hacer uan maqueta así que es actualización express

Besos y abrazos para ustes queridas lectoras

**Chibik**

**mareanny03, alias Mary nwn**

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096**

Sua palabras me aluentas a escrubir con las rapidez que escrubo pese mis horarios, creanme si tienen horarios quebrados no solo es por la forma enque estan distribuidos hay que quebrar la cabez para ajustar las cosas que tiebnes que hacer ¬,¬

A quienes agregarona favoritos

lily jane

es la ultima que la agrego así que es a quien tengo ás fresca n,ñuu

a los demás los pongo en la siguiente ronda :)

y a los lectors anonimos que se que también les gusto no tengo miedo de decir que alguna vez tambien fui lectora anonima pero esa es una historia para otro momento C:


End file.
